ECW November To Remember
November to Remember 93 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - November 13, 1993 (1,000) Salvatore Bellomo defeated the Rockin Rebel via forfeit in a chair match ECW TV - 11/16/93: The Sandman fought Jim Neidhart to a double disqualification at 6:07 The Public Enemy defeated Pat Tanaka & Paul Diamond at 16:40 in a South Philly Hood match Kevin Sullivan pinned Tommy Cairo in a shoot match at 2:15 Malia Hosaka defeated Sherri Martel via disqualification at 6:00 ECW Tag Team Champions Johnny Hotbody & Tony Stetson defeated Ian & Axl Rotten at 6:11 ECW TV - 11/16/93: Tommy Dreamer & Johnny Gunn defeated ECW Tag Team Champions Tony Stetson & Johnny Hotbody to win the titles at the 9-second mark following a double pinfall The Tazmaniac pinned ECW Tag Team Champion Tommy Dreamer at 7:00 Mr. Hughes pinned Johnny Gunn at 9:40 Road Warrior Hawk & Sabu defeated ECW TV Champion Terry Funk & King Kong Bundy at 12:00 when Sabu pinned Funk; due to stipulations, Sabu won Funk's title November to Remember 94 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - November 5, 1994 (1,000) JT Smith pinned Hack Meyers at 4:02 The Pitbulls defeated Ian & Axl Rotten at 3:11 when Pitbull #1 pinned Ian 2 Cold Scorpio pinned Mr. Hughes at 7:09 Tommy Dreamer defeated Tommy Cairo via TKO ECW TV Champion Dean Malenko pinned the Tazmaniac at 5:13 ECW World Champion Shane Douglas pinned Ron Simmons at 6:34; prior to the bout, the fans chanted "Flair is dead;" after the contest, Douglas hit Simmons with the title belt until 2 Cold Scorpio made the save; moments later, Simmons whipped the champion with the title belt with Scorpio then hitting the moonsault; later in the show, Joey Styles conducted an interview in the arena with Douglas in which Douglas cut a promo on Simmons and Scorpio and said he was on the phone with Sherri Martel and said he wanted her back in his corner Nov. 19; moments later, Douglas said Sherri told him "it would be great to be with a man again" and said he had looked outside ECW to find a partner to be in his corner and it wasn't Bret Hart, Shawn Michaels, Sting, or someone on Social Security; Douglas then said his partner Nov. 19 would be Steve Austin Public Enemy defeated ECW Tag Team Champions Cactus Jack & Mikey Whipwreck to win the titles Chris Benoit fought Sabu (w/ Paul E. Dangerously & 911) to a no contest at around the 1-minute mark when the match was stopped after Sabu sustained an injured neck following an overhead throw by Benoit (ECW: Extreme Warfare Vol. 1, Hard Knocks: The Chris Benoit Story) Chris Benoit fought 2 Cold Scorpio to a double count-out at 12:00 November to Remember 95 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - November 18, 1995 (1,150) Don E. Allen fought the Broad Street Bully to a no contest Buh Buh Ray Dudley pinned the Broad Street Bully Konnan defeated Jason Knight; Taz was the guest referee for the bout Stevie Richards pinned El Puerto Ricano The Pitbulls defeated Perry Saturn & John Kronus Rey Mysterio Jr. defeated Psychosis in a Mexican Death Match at 11:46 when Psychosis was unable to get back into the ring within the referee's 10-count after he was pinned following a flying hurricanrana onto a steel chair near the entrance stage (Bloodsport: ECW's Most Violent Matches) ECW Tag Team Champions the Sandman & 2 Cold Scorpio defeated Public Enemy Axl Rotten defeated JT Smith Bill Alphonso defeated Tod Gordon ECW World Champion Mikey Whipwreck pinned Steve Austin (sub. for the Sandman) at 4:38 with a sunset flip and grabbing the tights for leverage; prior to the bout, Austin attacked the Sandman as he came out for the match, repeatedly canning him and dropping him with the Stun Gun across the guardrail, with the Sandman being taken backstage by paramedics moments later; after the bout, Austin attacked Whipwreck and threw him to the floor (Austin's surprise ECW in-ring debut) (The Stone Cold Truth) Sabu pinned Hack Myers Terry Funk & Tommy Dreamer defeated Raven & Cactus Jack at 13:39 when Funk pinned Raven after Dreamer hit Raven with a piledriver onto a steel chair; during the bout, Cactus wore two t-shirts, one with images of WCW's Dungeon of Doom and the other with a picture of Eric Bischoff (Mick Foley's Greatest Hits & Misses) November to Remember 96 - Philadelphia, PA - ECW Arena - November 16, 1996 (1,250) Stevie Richards pinned David Tyler Morton Jericho at 9:25 Axl Rotten pinned Hack Myers at 4:25 Buh Buh Ray Dudley pinned D-Von Dudley at 10:20 Perry Saturn & John Kronus fought Sabu & Rob Van Dam to a draw at 26:55 Chris Candido pinned Mikey Whipwreck at 11:54 ECW Tag Team Champions New Jack & Mustafa defeated Perry Saturn & John Kronus and Sabu & Rob Van Dam in an elimination match; Saturn pinned Sabu; New Jack pinned Saturn 2 Cold Scorpio pinned Devon Storm at 1:00 in a loser leaves town match 2 Cold Scorpio pinned JT Smith at the 32-second mark in a loser leaves town match 2 Cold Scorpio pinned Hack Myers at 1:15 in a loser leaves town match Louie Spicolli pinned 2 Cold Scorpio at 2:14 in a loser leaves town match (Scorpio's last appearance for more than 2 years) ECW World Champion the Sandman pinned Raven at 15:07 Tommy Dreamer & Terry Funk defeated ECW TV Champion Shane Douglas & Brian Lee at 26:12 when Funk pinned Lee November to Remember 97 - Monaca, PA - Golden Dome - November 30, 1997 (4,634) Chris Chetti & Spike Dudley defeated Erin O'Grady & Paul Diamond when Spike pinned O'Grady Pay-per-view bouts - included an opening in-ring segment in which Joey Styles welcomed the fans to the show; it was mentioned during the show this was the largest crowd to ever see an ECW event; featured a backstage vignette with Al Snow, alongside Nova, the Blue Meanie, and Spike Dudley, yelling at the Head in the locker room for spreading the word he was injured; during the vignette, Snow made several references to the recent "Bret Screwed Bret" segments from the WWF and said "The Head screwed the Head;" included a vignette for the upcoming Sandman / Sabu bout; featured footage from the recent Bam Bam Bigelow / Spike Dudley match in which Spike crowd surfed as well as a vignette showing Bigelow's recent ECW World Title victory over Shane Douglas; included footage of Tommy Dreamer & Beulah McGillicutty arriving to the arena, with Dreamer cutting a promo on facing Rob Van Dam later in the night; featured a vignette to promote the RVD / Dreamer flag match; included a segment in which Styles was to have interviewed the participants in the ECW World Title match but he said both refused to give interviews; featured Taz interrupting Styles prior to the main event in which he laid out a challenge for Bam Bam Bigelow to face him at ECW's next pay-per-view, Living Dangerously, on March 1: Chris Candido & Lance Storm defeated Tommy Rogers & Jerry Lynn in an impromptu match at 3:26 when Candido pinned Rogers with a northern lights suplex; the bout was originally scheduled as a Candido vs. Rogers in a singles match but was changed to a tag match at the 13:15 mark after both Storm and Lynn interfered Mikey Whipwreck pinned Justin Credible (w/ Jason) at 7:16 with a Whippersnapper off the top after fighting off an interfering Jason; prior to the bout, footage was shown of Whipwreck pinning Steve Austin at November to Remember 95 as well as of Credible recently pinning the Great Sasuke (the end of Credible's undefeated streak) ECW TV Champion Taz defeated Pitbull #2 (w/ Mr. Right & Pitbull #1) via submission with the Tazmission at 1:30; Paul Heyman joined Joey Styles on commentary for the match; after the bout, Taz laid out an interfering Pitbull #1; moments later, Taz grabbed the mic, made note of a large man standing beside Mr. Right on the floor wearing a WWF t-shirt, and then challenged the man to a fight; a fight didn't take place but when a security guard got between Taz and the man, Taz assaulted him; the man was Brakkus, who briefly appeared in the WWF in 1997-98 ECW Tag Team Champions Little Guido & Tracy Smothers (w/ Tommy Rich) defeated New Jack & Kronus, Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley (w/ Joel Gertner, Sign Guy Dudley, & Big Dick Dudley), and Balls Mahoney & Axl Rotten in an elimination match at 14:31; Kronus & New Jack laid out both Big Dick and Rich before the 9:30 mark, taking them out of the match; Buh Buh Ray pinned Kronus at 10:04 with a Bubba Cutter as Kronus fell off the top after Guido hit him with the Italian flag; Kronus & New Jack's music played from their entrance at the 3-minute mark until their elimination; Axl pinned D-Von at 12:26 after Buh Buh Ray, accidentally blinded by Gertner moments earlier, accidentally dropped his partner with the 3D; Guido pinned Balls with a roll up and fast count from replacement referee Jeff Jones after Jones landed a low blow on Balls Tommy Dreamer (w/ Beulah McGillicutty) fought Rob Van Dam (w/ Bill Alfonso) to a no contest in a flag match at around the 16-minute mark when Doug Furnas, Phil Lafon, and Stevie Richards interfered on behalf of RVD, all the referees were knocked out, and RVD landed a frog splash onto a trash can laid across Dreamer, with RVD's enterage then counting to three; pre-match stipulations stated the winner would raise the flag of their promotion, ECW for Dreamer and the WWF for RVD; earlier in the bout, referee Jeff Jones twice prevented Jeff Molino and John Finnegan from counting Dreamer's covers until Beulah hit a low blow from behind and Molino & Finnegan dropped Jones with a double DDT, only to then be laid out by Alfonso; after Alfonso grabbed a mic and announced RVD as the winner, Sabu came out to put Dreamer through a table; however, Beulah stepped in the way and Sabu came off the top knocking her down; RVD, Sabu, Furnas, and Lafon then repeatedly stomped Dreamer as he covered Beulah's body until the Sandman made his entrance (Richard's surprise return after a 5-month absence) (Rob Van Dam: One of a Kind) Sabu (w/ Bill Alfonso) pinned the Sandman in a tables and ladders match at 21:00 following an Atomic Arabian Facebuster with a steel ladder Shane Douglas (w/ Francine on crutches, recovering from a fractured pelvis) pinned ECW World Champion Bam Bam Bigelow to win the title at 25:01 with a belly to belly suplex through a table after avoiding a powerbomb off the top through the same table; both Chris Candido and Lance Storm were banned from ringside for the duration of the match but attempted to interfere at the 19:30 mark only for Bigelow to press slam the challenger onto them at ringside; Bigelow played the heel for the match since it was near Douglas' hometown of Pittsburgh; after the bout, Candido and Storm came to the ring to check on the condition of the new champion November to Remember 98 - New Orleans, LA - Lakefront Arena - November 1, 1998 (5,800) Pay-per-view bouts: The Blue Meanie & Nova defeated Danny Doring & Roadkill at 10:54 when Meanie pinned Doring Tommy Rogers pinned Tracy Smothers at 7:51 Lance Storm pinned Jerry Lynn at 16:48 Masato Tanaka & Balls Mahoney defeated ECW Tag Team Champions Buh Buh Ray & D-Von Dudley to win the titles at 15:01 when Balls pinned D-Von and Tanaka pinned Buh Buh Tommy Dreamer & Jake Roberts defeated Justin Credible & Jack Victory (w/ Jason, Mr. Right, Chasity, & Nicole Bass) at around 13:18 when both men pinned Credible after Roberts hit the DDT onto a steel ladder; mid-way through the bout, the One Man Gang & Ron Price interfered as Roberts & Dreamer attempted simultaneous DDTs; moments later, New Jack and Kronus came out with weapons to make the save; late in the contest, Dreamer hit a piledriver on Chasity and Roberts hit the DDT on Bass (Jake "The Snake" Roberts: Pick Your Poison) Sabu, Rob Van Dam, & Taz defeated ECW World Champion Shane Douglas, Bam Bam Bigelow, & Chris Candido at 12:57 when Sabu pinned Douglas November to Remember 99 - Buffalo, NY - Flickinger Center - November 7, 1999 (3,000) Pay-per-view bouts - featured an opening in-ring introduction by Joey Styles & Cyrus, eventually interrupted by Joel Gertner who said he should be the host of the show; moments later, Taz appeared - with the crowd chanting "You sold out" - and confronted Styles on recent comments he made about Taz' recent attack on ECW TV Champion Rob Van Dam; Taz continued to bully Styles as the crowd chanted "Fuck him up, Joey - fuck him up" and then ordered Styles out of the ring; he then turned his attention to Gertner and verbally berated him as well before briefly locking on the Tazmission and cutting a promo on facing RVD later in the show; Taz then shook Cyrus' hand and left the ring; included a backstage promo by Bill Alphonso & Sabu regarding Sabu's match later in the night against Chris Candido, during which Alphonso said Sabu was dedicating the match to his best friend Ticho who had passed away; featured backstage footage from earlier in the day of Lou E. Dangerously walking around backstage as though he was Paul Heyman - firing people left and right - until he was ejected from the building by security; included a closing montage of highlights from the show to the tune of the ECW theme song: Spike Dudley pinned Simon Diamond (w/ Dick Hertz) in an unadvertised match at 2:59 with the Acid Drop; prior to the bout, Diamond cut an in-ring promo until Jazz interrupted and dropped Diamond with a facebuster, with Hertz then hitting the Penile Implant on Jazz; moments later, Spike appeared and immediately hit the Acid Drop on Hertz; after the match, Little Guido and Sal E. Graziano attacked Spike, with Sal hitting a splash on Spike until Nova came out to make the save Little Guido (w/ Sal E. Graziano) pinned Nova at 4:15 with the Unprettier; after the bout, Graziano hit a splash on Nova until Chris Chetti made the save; moments later, Danny Doring & Roadkill attacked Chetti, with Roadkill hitting a splash off the top onto Chetti's back (Chetti's surprise return) Jerry Lynn defeated Yoshihiro Tajiri (w/ Steve Corino & Jack Victory) and Super Crazy in an elimination match at 11:00; Tajiri pinned Crazy at with a brainbuster at 6:41 after Crazy sustained Lynn's cradle piledriver; Lynn pinned Tajiri with the cradle piledriver; Lynn's ribs were heavily taped for the match; after the bout, Corino attacked Lynn until Lynn knocked Victory off the apron and hit the cradle piledriver on Corino as well Angel, Tony DeVito, Vito Lograsso, & PN News defeated New Jack, Axl Rotten, & Balls Mahoney in a handicap match at 8:13 when Angel pinned New Jack after hitting him in the back with a guitar; prior to the bout, footage was shown from the previous Friday's TNN show of Angel seemingly putting a nail into New Jack's eye; during the bout, New Jack hit a dive off the entrance stage through one of the opponents laid across a table Sabu (w/ Bill Alphonso) defeated Chris Candido (w/ Tammy Sytch) via submission at 17:42 with the Camel Clutch after hitting an Arabian Facebuster off the top ECW World Champion Mike Awesome (w/ Judge Jeff Jones) pinned Masato Tanaka at 12:28 with a sit-down powerbomb off the top; prior to the bout, backstage promos from both men aired (ECW: Extreme Evolution) ECW TV Champion Rob Van Dam (w/ Bill Alphonso) pinned Taz at 14:34 with a spin kick and the Five Star Frog Splash; without saying so straight out, Cyrus implied before and during the match that the title belt - if Taz won - could end up in the WWF; prior to the bout, it was mentioned RVD's wife was recovering from a jet ski accident; during the match, Taz received chants of "Fuck you, Taz;" after the bout, the two men high fived each other (Taz' last appearance for 5 months) Justin Credible, Lance Storm (w/ Dawn Marie), & Rhino defeated the Sandman, ECW Tag Team Champions Tommy Dreamer (w/ Francine) & Raven at 9:20 when Credible pinned Sandman with That's Incredible after Raven accidentally hit Sandman with a Singapore cane and then didn't attempt to break the cover; earlier in the bout, Raven dropped Dreamer with a drop toe hold onto a steel chair as the two attempted a double team move November to Remember 00 - Villa Park, IL - Odeum - November 5, 2000 (4,600) Pay-per-view bouts - featured an opening segment with backstage promos by ECW World Champion Jerry Lynn, Justin Credible & Francine, Steve Corino & Jack Victory, and the Sandman regarding the night's main event; included an in-ring introduction by Joey Styles & Joel Gertner which was interrupted by Simon Diamond, complaining that it hasn't been mentioned Johnny Swinger sustained a broken orbital bone nor has it been mentioned Diamond was the one responsible for putting Tommy Dreamer on the shelf for 10 weeks; moments later, Diamond punched out Gertner after being insulted, leading to Swinger coming in the ring, scaring Styles from the ring, and double teaming Gertner; Tommy Dreamer then made the save until he was attacked from behind by CW Anderson and locked in an armbar; Christian York & Joey Matthews then came out to make the save, leading into the opening contest; featured Styles & Cyrus on commentary; included a backstage promo by ECW TV Champion Rhino regarding his match later in the night against New Jack; featured a backstage promo by New Jack regarding the match with Rhino in which he was shown standing behind a fence with a staple gun in hand; included a backstage promo by Sinister Minister, with Yoshihiro Tajiri, in which he said he was thankful that Tajiri & Mikey Whipwreck would have the chance to regain the ECW Tag Team titles; moments later, Whipwreck was shown hogtied and with an apple in his mouth laying on a flaming table; Cyrus & Styles then discussed Sinister Minister being injured at the hands of the FBI and suffering a serious hand injury; featured a backstage segment with Corino & Victory in Sandman's dressing room in which Corino attempted to mess with Sandman's beer, with Sandman catching him and repeatedly punching him; included a backstage promo by Jasmine and the Blue Boy, while in the shower, in which they mentioned the ECW website having exclusive photos of Jasmine; featured a closing music video with highlights from the night's card: Simon Diamond & Johnny Swinger defeated Christian York & Joey Matthews in an impromptu match when Swinger pinned York with the Problem Solver at 5:21 after CW Anderson interfered; after the bout, Anderson, Diamond & Swinger continued to assault York & Matthews until Kid Kash made the save; Cyrus provided sole commentary for the bout Kid Kash (sub. for Super Crazy) pinned CW Anderson in an impromptu match at 10:47 with a tornado DDT; Joey Styles joined Cyrus on commentary just as the match began Danny Doring, Roadkill, & Spike Dudley (sub. for Kid Kash) defeated EZ Money, Julio Dinero, & Chris Hamrick (sub. for Simon Diamond) (w/ Elektra) when Spike pinned Hamrick at 8:23 with a modified Acid Drop as Roadkill held Hamrick in the air with a wheelbarrow; the bout was wrestled as a 2-on-3 handicap match until Spike appeared a minute into the contest Nova pinned Chris Chetti (w/ Lou E. Dangerously) in a loser leaves town match at 9:47 with a Kryptonite Krunch off the top; prior to the bout, Dangerously & Chetti cut an in-ring promo in which Chetti challenged Nova to the loser leaves town stipulation Balls Mahoney & Chilly Willy defeated Tony Devito & Angel in a flaming table match at 12:10 when Balls put Angel through the flaming table with a powerbomb ECW TV Champion Rhino pinned New Jack at 7:55 following a Gore through a table set up in the corner; New Jack's theme song played the entirety of the contest; late in the match, New Jack used a staple gun on the replacement referee before throwing him to the floor ECW Tag Team Champions Little Guido & Tony Mamaluke (w/ Sal E. Graziano) defeated Yohihiro Tajiri & Super Crazy at 15:47 when Nunzio pinned Tajiri following a bulldog as Tajiri's legs were drapped on the top rope; Mikey Whipwreck was Tajiri's original partner but Crazy replaced him at the 8-minute mark after Whipwreck suffered a shoulder injury following a double Whippersnapper off the top; during the closing moments of the bout, Crazy hit a moonsault onto Graziano from atop pay-per-view banner in the crowd (Crazy's surprise return after a several month absence) Steve Corino (w/ Jack Victory & Dawn Marie) defeated ECW World Champion Jerry Lynn, the Sandman, and Justin Credible (w/ Francine) to win the title in a Double Jeopardy match at 24:26; rules for the bout stated only Corino and Sandman could eliminate each other and only Lynn and Credible could eliminate each other, with the winners then facing off for the title; Sandman did not become involved in the match until the 7-minute mark; Corino pinned Sandman with the Old School Expulsion and Credible pinned Lynn with That's Incredible simultaneously at 16:21; after Lynn was eliminated, the crowd chanted "Bullshit;" Corino pinned Credible with a superkick after taking several cane shots to the head; moments prior to the finish, Dawn Marie turned on Corino, hitting low blows on both he and Victory before leaving ringside; after the bout, Lynn returned ringside and personally handed Corino the title belt